The Swan Prince
by Shinigami1951
Summary: a yaoi vision of the disney movie The Swan Princess. 1x2x1
1. prologue

This is based on The Swan Princess, just twisted. I say it is based on it because I have added things and changed the plot around so it will be nothing like The Swan Princess but there. What ya gonna do?   

Warnings: contains yoai, lemon and lime and language.

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 6xN, R+1, 5xM, 13xU, DxH,

Disclaimer: No one in here is mine. I don't own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Relena and Duo are twins in this and Zechs is their father. God help us. I know in the Disney one there aren't siblings but it's twisted. To start with Duo is Richard but something happens later on for it to change. 

The Swan Prince - Prologue 

The King Millardo Peacecraft smiled at his wife Lady Noin stood, her back straight and in her arms she held the oldest child. The other child a girl slept peacefully in the cot, the boy was awake and being noisy. Lady Noin was trying to quieten it down. The children were different the girl had blue eyes and a few wisps of blond hair, where as the boy has dark cobalt blue nearly purple in colour eyes and chestnut wisps. The eyes were sure to change more purple as the boy grew older.

Millardo, Zechs to his closest friends look down to his neighbour, the King Odin. His wife had died in childbirth only a few months early and he held the young prince in his arms.

"Millardo, it's a great pleasure to see you and your wife so happy at last."

"Odin I'm glad you could come and this must be the young Prince Heero we have heard about." Noin, Millardo and Odin stood in a circle round the cot.

"This is young Relena I take it. She's got your looks Millardo and the noisy one is?"

"Richard." Richard's crying woke Heero up and Heero joined in. Seeing someone else cry made Richard stop his tears and watch Heero closely. Heero also stopped crying and stared deeply at Richard.

The two babies studying each other gave Millardo an idea.

"How about we join are Kingdoms?"

"How about it?"

"Relena and Heero together in marriage?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

"A great idea my Lord." Noin said placing Richard beside his sister and rocking the cot and sending him of to sleep.

"Of course it is. How will we get them to fall in love?"

"Each summer we come to you with both children and in the winter you bring Heero here."

"Agreed. In seven years time I will come here and we can start planning."

Seven year later – winter.

"Where are we going Father? And when will we get there?"

Odin didn't answer Heero for a few seconds and than pointed out of the window.

"That is where we are going and we are here."

_

Richard pulled a face as Relena walked down the stairs her long dress made it impossible for her to walk far and half way down, Millardo had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

"Sucks." Richard hissed as Noin placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Now Richard it's only for a few weeks."

"She's the one marring him why must I suffer at the same time?"

The head servant opened the front door and King Odin and Prince Heero walked in.

Heero eyed Richard darkly and Richard narrowed his eyes at Heero and growled deep in his throat.

Millardo walked forward and embraced Odin. Richard pushed Relena forward and she turned and hissed at him. Heero was also pushed forward.

Richard and Relena stood next to each other facing Heero standing only a few feet apart. Relena curtseyed and Richard bowed very quickly Heero bowed back his eyes never leaving Richard's face.

"Please you could be here."

"Please to met you Prince Heero."

"Glad to come."

At once all three turned away from each other. Heero stepped forward towards his father with

"Can we go now?" Odin pointed at the twins back and Heero turned back round.

"Mother?" Relena protested. Noin shook her head and pointed at Heero, the two twins turned round.

"This sucks." Richard muttered under his breath. 

"I agree." Heero also muttered. Richard smirked at him. "I can't believe I'm stuck here all winter with them. I bet they don't fight or box or anything."

"What a total bummer."

"Richard!"

"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox." 

"This is not my idea of fun." Relena grumble.

 Millardo looked at Odin and Odin looked back.

"We're in for a rough time." And sweat drops appeared on their foreheads.

Next summer.

"My Lord," A guard raced forward. Odin stood up.

"Has the Peacecrafts arrived yet?"

"No m'Lord. They have been attacked. The young Prince has gone missing. The father and mother are well but the young princess is serious ill she grieves for her brother. They sent me ahead to ask for your help in finding the Prince."

Prince Heero looked up at this.

"Prince Richard has gone missing? Are you sure?" Odin asked walking forward, 

"Heero come. We must help."

The two families searched for weeks but no sign of the young prince. Heero and Relena didn't talk to each other unless forced and Relena cried for her brother at night. Finally after many months the families gave up and turned to pay attention to getting Heero and Relena to fall in love with each other.

End of Prologue


	2. part one

This is based on The Swan Princess, just twisted. I say it is based on it because I have added things and changed the plot around so it will be nothing like The Swan Princess but there. What ya gonna do?   

Warnings: contains yoai, lemon and lime and language.                                         

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 6xN, R+1, 5xM, 13xU, DxH,

Disclaimer: No one in here is mine. I don't own Gundam Wing.

Notes: This is seven years after the Prologue. It's summer time. Relena and Heero fall in love, Oh Sweet! (Somebody please pass me the sick bucket.) J

The Swan Prince – Part One

Heero darted forward and cut the material his friend was wearing. Quatre jumped back in surprise and threw his sword to the floor.

"You're too good Heero." Trowa shouted from the sideline. Heero smiled at his two friends. Summer time, it was also Heero's 16Th birthday soon and his father wished him to marry and the Peacecrafts would soon be arriving.

Heero watched as Quatre used his magic to mend his t-shirt.

"Heero?" Wufei another friend of Heero's burst in. "Your father calls for you. The Princess…"

"Has arrived. I'm going. See you lot later." Heero gave a weak smile before starting the long climb up the stairs.

Heero pushed the large oaken door open and walked in with a fake smile on his face. He stopped short as Princess Relena turned and faced him. Heero watched her taking in her beauty. She wore a white dress, and had her blond hair up in a tight bun she looked amazing. So different from when he last sow her.

"Hello Prince Heero." She said smiling showing off her perfect teeth.

Heero couldn't say anything; he just stood there and stared. Relena giggled and walked forward.

She curtsied to him and Heero willed his body into bowing back.

"Princess Relena, you look… gorgeous."

Relena brushed red.

"Why thank you Prince Heero."

Odin smiled at Millardo. 

"It would seem that our plan worked."

"It would. But what now?"

"We let them decide when to marry."

"On my son's birthday."

"But that's only a few weeks away."

"The sooner the better."

_

"He's in love."

"Are such sweet romance."

Wufei glared at Quatre and Trowa who stood by the doorway in the shadows watching Relena and Heero.

"What's happening now? I wish I could hear them!" 

Wufei snaked forward and hissed.

"Why can't you keep your nose out of his business?"

"Wufei he's a friend."

"So is Catharine but you don't spy on her now do you?"

"Shut up Wufei I'm just interested that's all."

"Trowa are you going to let him do this? Or are you going to do it as well?"

"Ok we're going. Quatre?"

"Huh?" Trowa reached forward and placing one arm on Quatre's back the other on the knee joint he lifted Quatre up.

"We have a few hours to spare and I want to spend them alone with my kiobito. Bye Wufei."

Wufei shook his head as Trowa carried Quatre off towards their bedroom. Wufei turned back to watching Heero and Relena.

"You just told Quatre off for doing that!"

"What the? Meiran!" He spun round.

"Yes?" She smiled innocently.

"Don't Do That!"

"Sorry."

"Hay Wu!"

"It's Wufei Catharine how many times do I have to tell you?" Catharine jogged up Wufei and Meiran.

"Oh Princess Relena is here. Oh my, she looks beautiful in that dress. Oh don't they make such a lovely couple?"

"No."

"Oh don't be killjoy Wufei." Meiran smiled lightly at him. Wufei pulled a face and turned to walk away. "Of course if I didn't know any better I would say that Wufei is jealous."

"What would I be jealous of?"

"Heero has someone now, so does Quatre and Trowa and you have no one." She looked between Wufei and Meiran hoping they would get the picture. Instead 

Wufei snapped.

"Leave me alone Onna." And walked off. Catharine hung her head.

"I tried… I tried." 

_

Duo Maxwell stood on the tallest tower in the castle. His long hair flew behind him as he watched the sunset.

"Duo?" Duo turned.

"Oh hello Hilde."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what life is like outside this prison."

"This isn't a prison Duo." Duo turned away.

"Not to you but it is to me. Treize needs me and won't let me go you know that." 

His cobalt eyes flashed in bitter angry.

"Duo what was your life like before you arrived here?"

"I don't remember."

"Nothing?"

"Lady Une cleaned my memory. I have scrapes that all. A scent, a voice, one word nothing else."

"You said she cleaned it!"

"She couldn't, not completely anyway. My power is too powerful for her; she did the best she could. It worked nearly, a few memories. Nothing that could every lead to anything." A single tear round down Duo's face. Hilde wrapped her hands round Duo's waist and leaned against him. Duo turned back round and put his arms round her, hugging her close.

"I'm so sorry Duo." Duo rested his chin on her head.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Duo felt his black t-shirt become wet and he lifted Hilde's chin gently and looked into her eyes.

"Why the tears?"

"It's not fair, what they did to you."

"It's alright. It was seven years ago. I can't remember anything part from this life."

"You had a family. You must of. This is my family, I was born here and I'll die here, I have Dorothy and Mariemaia to turn to. But you don't have anyone part from me."

"I don't mind. I'll live because I'm needed. Sometime soon I'll be needed to stop Treize."

"Like that is gonna happen." Duo looked round and realised Hilde. Dorothy stood there. Hilde looked up at her long time friend. "You can't perform a simple spell let alone stop anyone." 

"Dorothy nice of you to join in the conversation." Duo hissed.

"Duo be nice and you too Dorothy no need for you to fight."

"Excuse me Hilde." And Duo pushed pass Dorothy and heading back down to the castle.

"What were you two talking about?" Dorothy asked. She walked forward and stood next to Hilde.

"Just things."

_

"DUO!" Duo continued on walking. He heard the yell and the footsteps as Lady Une chased him.

She stopped in front of him.  

"What?"

"You are needed. Trieze's study now!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Hurry up." Duo followed Une down a long staircase and along a dark corridor.

Duo knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Trieze looked round as Duo entered.

"That's is all Lady. Please leave us."

"Yes M'Lord." Une bowed at Trieze before backing out and shut and door.

Trieze smiled at Duo and waved at him to move forward.

"I need to see something but don't have another power to do so. I need to borrow some of yours if you will let me?"

Duo simply held out his hand, which Trieze took.

Trieze whispered words in a language that Duo didn't know and a bubble appeared in front of them.

Duo gasped.

In the bubble was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was dancing with a girl that had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had dark brown hair and dazzling Prussian eyes. They both looked familiar and Duo fell backwards. His hand was pulled from Trieze's grasp and the bubble disappear.

Trieze snarled down at Duo who laid there breathing deeply as his mind whirled over what he had just sow. 

Trieze cursed his stupidity for doing that but it had been the only way. He knew that the prince was ready for plucking now and he planned on using that information. Duo would be needed, of cause, he was a more powerful wizard even if he couldn't control his powers yet Trieze could open a channel to gain access to Duo's power and use Duo's power.

"I will need you in good shape for tomorrow night. Make sure you rest tomorrow." And with that Trieze walked out of the door.

Duo laid on the floor thinking about the two dancers. 

The girl… he knew her but who was she? And the boy? 

Some where from the back of his mind Duo could see a baby crying and watching him. Prussian eyes looked across at him through a small amount of dark brown hair.

Duo shook his head. 

"Forget it Duo you are losing it."

Duo than stood and went into his chambers and slept. 

His dreams fill of faces that he couldn't remember when he was awake.

End of part one


	3. part two

This is based on The Swan Princess, just twisted. It's a AU fic the first one I will ever complete. I say it is based on it because I have added things and changed the plot around so it will be nothing like The Swan Princess but there. What ya gonna do?   

Warnings: contains yoai, lemon and lime and language.                                         

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 6xN, R+1, 5xM (Merian), 13xU, DxH, 

Disclaimer: No one in here is mine. I don't own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Right, in this part we found out the truth about Relena and Heero's relationship straight from the horses mouth. And Trieze puts his plan into action.

The Swan Prince – Part Two 

"What do you mean!?" Odin yelled at Heero.

"It's simple I don't love her Father and I don't wish to marry her."

Heero and Odin stood in Heero's bedroom. Relena, Millardo and Noin had retried a few minutes early and Odin had gone to tell his son on the wedding plans and Heero had told him no.

"You don't love her?"

"No."

"But you said that she looked gorgeous."

"There's a difference between love and looking gorgeous."

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat in the bathroom, which enjoined to the prince's chambers. They had been talking to the prince about Relena when Heero had received the knock on his door. They had hidden in the bathroom while Odin told Heero he was to marry Relena on his up coming birthday.

"I don't love her. I barely like her."

"Heero you must marry her. It ensures the safer of our two kingdoms."

"I cannot stand in front of god and pledge my life to some one who I don't love. Don't force me in to this father. Give me a few days to think it over and than I will decide whether I can marry her or not."

The next second a door opened and than banged shut.

Heero turned to the shut door of the bathroom.

"He's gone."

The three scrambled out. Wufei was holding a tissue to his nose to stop it from bleeding.

"Wufei?"

He pointed at Quatre and Trowa who both had hard ons. Heero pointed at his door and they rushed out of towards they bedroom.

"Sorry Wu. I didn't know they couldn't keep their hands of each other."

Wufei mumbled something about injustice and walked out to find Sally and she if she could do something about the bloody mess that he called a nose.

Heero smiled as his friends left the room before turning and flopping down on the bed.

~Flashback~

"Oh Heero. It's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it. It reminds me of my mother."

Relena looked at Heero.

"How?"

"Cause she loved it up here with nothing to trouble her. I can't really miss her cause I never knew her. But it still hurts."

Heero leaned down over the balcony and looked across the kingdom that one-day would be his. Relena touched his shoulder gently.

"I know. No matter how much time goes by it still hurts to think of them."

"Richard?"

"I wish I knew what happened to him. Sometimes I think he is still alive, half of me hopes he is but even if he is I doubt that he would remember me."

Her smile was fake. Her eyes stared into the distance with thoughts of her older brother. She took a deep breath and than looked Heero straight in the eye.

"I'm gonna call it a night."

"Good night Princess Relena."

"Good night Prince Heero."

Heero leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips and he knew then that he didn't love Relena.

She walked off looking back once at the figure that now leaned back out over the balcony.

There had been nothing in the kiss. It had meant nothing to Heero.

Relena passed Quatre, Trowa and Wufei as she exited the room.

~End flashback~

Heero sighed and silently wished he knew who he was suppose to spend his life with. 

If it wasn't Relena… than who?

_

Duo followed Trieze through the forest. He eased Shinigami after Epyon. Trieze had made it clear only Duo and Trieze were going with their horses.

Shinigami and Epyon where gonna be teleported back to the place where they had left Dorothy and Une where Duo and Trieze reached the outskirts of Odin's kingdom. 

The forest covered the area between Trieze's palace and Odin's kingdom was huge. Not a normal man could get through it with out at least a horse and ten bags of water and food, but than Duo and Trieze weren't normal as such. 

"Get off now Duo. We walk the rest of the way."

Duo swung off and patted Shinigami gently on the head before his horse disappeared.

"Uh Treize?" 

Trieze looked at Duo and raised an eyebrow.

"How are we getting home?"

"Magic."

"And what exactly are we doing again?"

"Taking what is rightfully mine." 

"And we get that home by… what magic?"

"Yes!" Treize snapped at Duo who cringed backwards.

Trieze was the only one that Duo was truly afraid off as Trieze had a way of using Duo's powers and could turn the tables on Duo. Trieze didn't normally get angry but tonight had to go just right if not, his life was at stake. 

Duo sensing Trieze's angry decide it was best to be quiet and do as he was told but Duo wasn't known for being quiet so as they started to walk he started to sing quietly.

Trieze turned and looked at Duo but said nothing as Duo continued to sing under his breath. Trieze smiled he didn't know that Duo had such a lovely tenor.

The two wizards came out of the forest at the back of the palace and Trieze grabbed hold of Duo's wrist.

Once again Trieze muttered foreign words and him and Duo disappeared.

The difference between Trieze's magic and Duo's magic was that Duo could do it by thinking about it where as Trieze had to use words. The only problem with Duo's magic working by thinking was that so many thoughts went through Duo's head that if he tried to use his powers most likely than not he would be distracted half way through. That's Duo for ya! J

Duo and Trieze reappeared deep in the palace outside Prince Heero's room.

_

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were all in Heero's room talking about the hunt that was going to take place the next day.

It was Quatre who had some wizard blood in him that realised something was wrong.

What was wrong he couldn't tell but it had Heero reaching for his sword under his pillow. Quatre had good senses and Heero trusted his friend with his life.

"What can you sense?"

"A power. Very strong power. Heading this way."

"Where is it Quatre?"

"Outside the door."  

Just than the door opened and than shut. A man and a boy appeared.

Heero recognised one as Trieze, the boy he didn't know.

"Trieze."

"Heero Yuy Lowe."

Trieze smirked and his hand tighten round the boy's wrist, which caused him to yelp in pain. 

"Sorry Duo."

Duo glared at Trieze and than looked round the room. Heero stood with a sword in hand in front of three other boys. One had light blond hair, one brown hair and the other jet-black hair.

Trieze exploded the room with a flash of light.

The next thing Heero knew was he and his three friends were in a forest. Trieze stood over them.

Trieze muttered words and in Quatre place became a small bird, in Wufei's place was a dragon and Trowa turned into a tortoise. He chained them together with Duo's power and than turned to Heero.

The sword tighten in Heero's grip.

"That isn't gonna save you now my Prince."

_

Duo looked down at the swan.

Heero had reminded him of someone but he didn't know whom he reminded him off.

Duo felt used. His power had been used to take four boys from their home and into a strange place and than turned them into animals.

Duo dried his wet eyes and turned away from the piecing gaze of the swan.

Hated shone in them and it made Duo wince as if he had been hit.

Trieze stood next to Duo and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Well done my son."

Duo shuddered and Trieze walked off leaving Duo standing in a small patch of moonlight on the edge of a lake.

He turned back to the swan and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

But the swan turned away from him.

Duo recalled the Prussian eyes of the beautiful boy that was now a swan.

Duo felt cheap and dirty.

Duo was ashamed.

"If I could I would help… but I can't… I'm sorry."

And Duo fled to the safety of his room.

Heero looked back as the violet-eyed boy ran off.

He could have sworn that there were tears in those depths.

Quatre flew near to Heero and smiled at him.

"It will be alright Heero. Help will be on its way. I'm sure of it."

Heero was amazed to find that he could understand what Quatre was saying.

"Thanks Quatre. We will get out of this I'm sure."

"He might help us?"

"Who?"

"That boy."

Heero looked back up at the palace to see a figure appear at a balcony and look over it at the lake. A long braid hanged over the edge. 

And Heero knew that it was a tear that landed in the lake that caused ripples to form.

"The boy was crying… why?"

End of part two

20/08/01


	4. part three

This is based on The Swan Princess, just twisted. It's a AU fic. I say it is based on it because I have added things and changed the plot around so it will be nothing like The Swan Princess but there. What ya gonna do? Things like that happen =)   

Warnings: contains yoai, lemon and lime and language.                                         

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 6xN, R+1, 5xM (Merian), 13xU, DxH, 

Disclaimer: No one in here is mine. I don't own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Duo loses his memories. Treize reveals what he is after and Heero gets turned into a swan for good this time. I have been getting e-mails asking me to update certain fics and I promise everyone that I will try my best at updating, but to save you the trouble of e-mailing me asking for updates I will send e-mails with updates to anyone who wishes to know when I update. To become part of this just send me a blank e-mail to chibifoxey@aol.com with the subject as UPDATES! I will then send you an e-mail every time I update. Thank you!

The Swan Prince - Part Three

Heero had barely been a swan for five minutes when he was turned back into a human, more than puzzles he looked round for his three friends but the animal [1] forms of his friends couldn't be seen any where.

Heero's head snapped up as two voices approached, one was Treize the other one was a woman but Heero didn't recognize the voice.

"Is it done?"

"He wont remember anything from last night."

"You said that about his past Lady."

"His past was eight years, this was only 6 hours. He isn't going to remember going out... unless Shinigami [2] tells him."

"I have business now Lady. Plus see that the four children are in bed. And makes sure that charm has worked on Duo!"

"Yes milord."

The words made little sense to Heero. Pushing them back to his mind he placed an emotionless mask on his face and turned to see Treize appear.

"Your highness." Treize smiled bowing low.

"Don't play smart with me Treize." Heero growled.

"Suit yourself."

Heero shrunk back as a ball of light appeared on Treize's hand.

_Good Treize thought, __I still have some of Duo's power in me._

"Do you know what this is my Prince?"

Somewhere in Heero's mind a picture of Quatre holding a ball like what Treize held appeared. He recalled that the spell had failed, something had going wrong but Heero couldn't remember what Quatre had called the spell.

"It's a transformer spell with a touch of Duo's magic."

_Duo? The boy? His magic? _

Heero's thought disappeared as he stumbled backwards as Treize threw the ball at him. Heero felt his foot splash in water and looked behind his shoulder at the large black lake.

Something slammed into him and Heero felt the spell take over his body.

His hands shook and he shivered. Beads of sweat ran down his face.

"What did you do to me?" His voice shook with shock.

"My spells always work. A friend of mine helps to make sure of that. This is an easy charm for him his power is stronger than mine or your friends. One way by day and another by night. As soon as the moon touches your wings you turn into a human but you must be on this lake for it to happen. When the moon leaves the lake you turn back into a swan no matter where you are."

"Why?"

"Just to keep you here until I have what I want!" Treize turned to go.

"What do you want?"

"The world Prince Heero, the world."

And Treize left, leaving Heero standing there.

_

Duo tossed and turned in his sleep, dreams full of those Prussian eyes burning with hated.

Une stared down at him and smiled.

Slowly in his head the picture of them gorgeous eyes disappeared.

Une left the room and shut the door quietly.

Duo sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

_

Treize watched as the sun rose well into the sky. A single swan floated on the lake.

He turned and smiled as he pushed the door open.

"Duck!"

Treize did just that as Duo and Hilde raced passed. Mariemaia on their heels. Along with a ball of fire.

Treize's hand shot out and grabbed Duo's flying braid. The boy yelped in pain and winched when he saw who was holding him.

Lady Une and Dorothy walked down the stairs.

Hilde and Mariemaia took one look at the two wizards before dashing outside.

Duo tugged his braid from Treize's grip.

"Yes?"

Treize turned and looked up at Une and Dorothy.

"Explain."

"He missed another lesson. This is a wizard who refuses to learn."

"The fire ball?"

"Made by him, directed at us. Directed at him by us. The one trick he got right and we turned it around." Dorothy smirked at the boy who she hated so much. Both witched glared down at Duo.

Neither were as powerful as Duo but together made a fearful team.

"I don't need your help." Dup spat. "I train my own ways! Can I go now? I'll train all night I promise."

And before they could reply the slender boy slipped past Trieze and made a break for freedom.

Treize looked up at Une. "He doesn't remember a thing from last night. Well done."

_  
  
"Heero cannot just go missing. Find him and his friends. I am marrying him in two weeks and I want him back before then!" Relena snapped. 

The young guard stepped back. He had just reported the young prince and his three friends missing and Princess Relena was taking it very hard indeed. 

Merian, Catherine and Sally stepped forward.

"They cannot be far not with his father slowly dieing. We will wait a few more days and than go out searching maybe he just needed time." Sally tried to believe in her own words but found herself failing. Relena took her words though and smiled.

"Gomen guys. Thank you Sally."

_

Heero *the swan* floated on the lake surface gently when a tortoise with a bird on it back arrived. A dragon skimmed the lake surface before coming to rest next to Heero.

"Heero?"

"Hi."

Trowa *the tortoise* and Quatre *the bird* watched their surroundings.

"Heero what does Treize want with you?"

"Me? Don't know. My kingdom? He wants the world."

"So he's starting with the Lowe Kingdom?"

Heero nodded his long neck at the purple dragon [3].

"We've been looking round, the boy that helped Treize doesn't remember last night. He was forced into using his powers against us but now can't remember doing so. The Lady Une made sure of that. I said it before Heero he might help us. His name is Duo." The bird sung gently.

"You three better stay out of sight during the day. I'll speak to you tonight."

The three friends nodded to their prince and flew/swam off. Leaving Heero to his thoughts.

End of Part three

Notes: 

[1] Quatre is a bird, Trowa is a tortoise and Wufei is a dragon. Ariala's idea.

[2] Whatcha think? Shinigami, really strong powers? Two and two make...

[3] Kind of like Spryo the Dragon hee hee. 

28/08/01


End file.
